Itachi The Ice Cream Freak!
by coolRiku
Summary: Itachi´s ice cream addicted, Kisame falls inlove with Sakura and The Uchiha brothers perverted five year old cousin comes back from the dead...and so on...(warning!bad language)...oc


I´m back! But now I´m writing about Itachi and there will be some oc parings in this fic, and of course the characters are very occ...But I would like to apologise for my English spelling and grammar...

NOTE! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST MY OC´S...

* * *

Itachi The Ice Cream Freak!

It was a beautiful day in konoha. The sun was shining the children were playing and the flowers were dieing...yeha a beautiful day indeed. Team seven was on their way to get some ice cream. Because it was really, really hot out side and on really, really hot days like this everyone should be eating ice cream.

As usual Naruto was trying his best to get Sakura´s attention and Sakura of course tried to ask Sasuke for a date, while Kakashi were reading his favourite book ´Come Come Paradise´...

"Ne, Ne Sakura-chan what kind of ice cream are you going to take? I´m gonna have ice cream with ramen flavour!" Naruto said happily.

"Naruto you idiot! They don´t have ramen flavour, besides I´m having whatever my Sasuke-kun is having."

"Look! See what you did SASUKE-BAKA! You made Sakura-chan like you more than me!" Naruto said and tackled Sasuke to the ground ruthlessly.

"What are you doing bastard!" Sasuke said as he struggled to get free from Naruto´s death grip.

"Now, now boys. Don´t behave like that you´re, frightening the chicks away..." Kakashi said while putting away hes dirty book.

"Kakashi-sensei what ice cream are you going to have?" Sakura asked way too sweet for someone who was strangle her team mate (Naruto) from behind.

"Ma...some thing perverted I guess..." He said. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stopped fighting and stared at their sensei and sweat-drooped. Suddenly there was a loud scream and people came running forwards them. They had to jump of the street so they diden´t get run over by the creasy mass of running people.

"NANI, NANI! WHAT´S GOING ON! Naruto screamed out. Then they heard it...it was an evil laugh that could make their blood turn into ice if it wheren´t so damn hot that day.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh my, we have to check that out! Come on angels we must check it out! It can be some thing dangerous that could kill all those fluffy and cute animals!" Sasuke said as he run off (pretending to be Alex from the movie Charlie´s Angels.) Kakashi and Naruto sweat-drooped while Sakura was already gone, she had to hurry other wise Sasuke could think that she whasn´t faithful to him.

When they finally got there they found some thing more terrifying then in you´re worst nightmare, THE ICE CREAM WAS GONE! Kakashi coulden´t stand it anymore, all his perverted ice cream gone, gone with the wind he broke down crying. Sasuke was furious who could have done something evil as this, oh cruel fate...And that´s when they heard the evil, evil laugh again. They looked up to where they heard the laugh, and to their surprise and horror they saw no other than Uchiha Itachi himself. Standing there on the roof top laughing evil.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAA! YOU´RE TO LATE SASUKE! IT´S ALL MINE, IT´S ALL MINE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!...(chokes)" Itachi laughed hysterically and then started to choke, when he had come to his sense "again" he jumped of the roof and took off. Team seven was left there standing and staring at the roof like idiots. Then Kakashi said some thing he had been thinking over the last couple of minutes.

"Diden´t Itachi look really fat?"

"True he did...must have ganged weight in the the Akatsuki, he always had a thing for sweets especially ice cream..." Sasuke said thoughtfully. Then they all looked at each other. It was now clear that Itachi was the ice cream thief. And they knew what to do, they had to stop him before he robbed another ice cream store.

"We must find him before it´s to late." Sasuke said with an over serious tone.

"Oh, but Sasuke-kun we have no idea where he went!" Sakura said.

"Hey, hey! How about we fallow this ice cream trail here?" Naruto said as he pointed to the ground were you could see ice cream lying on the ground.

"Good thinking Naruto!" Kakashi said "Lets find that bastard and take back our PERVERTED ICE CREAM!" Kakashi said as he made a cool pose. Mean while hes students sweat-drooped.

"Lets just fallow the trail now okay." Sasuke said and began to fallow the trail off ice creams. They fallowed the trail all the way into an alley, and there in the corner was Itachi.

"My precious..." he said looking at hes last ice cream since he lost the others...

"Itachi you have to come with us now." Sasuke began as he slowly walked up to Itachi. The others was standing in the background and looking nervously at the Uchiha brothers.

"Sshhhhee! Go away lave us alone!" Itachi hissed

"Now, now Itachi you better come with us or I´ll kill you´re little friend here." Sasuke said and held up a strawberry ice cream that he had picked up from the ground before

"NOO! MY PRECIOUS!" Itachi screamed out "STAY STRONG I´LL HELP YOU!"

"You´re too late Itachi." Sasuke said smirked, which caused Sakura to faint in the background. Then Sasuke did some thing that made Itachi jump to hes feet. Sasuke eat the ice cream...

"NO! SASUKE HOW COULD YOU! WHY, OH WHY CRUEL WORLD!" Itachi screamed out, then he ran of with tears in hes eyes (in slow motion). Sasuke was left with a fainted Sakura, a Naruto who was looking at the birds in the sky and a Kakashi who was reading his book. Then suddenly it hit him.

"HEY WAIT ITACHI I´M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Sasuke screamed and took off. Naruto picked Sakura up and walked after Sasuke, and Kakashi had completely forgot about hes "perverted ice cream" and walked of to meet up with Jiraya.

Itachi was running and running. Then he saw a small little child caring around an ICE CREAM! He was about to tackle the kid to the ground and possibly kill the child, and eat the ice cream. But then he was tackled to the ground and soon found himself in a straitjacket.

"Oh, finally I´ve found you Itachi-san..." The attacker said as he wiped of some sweat from his head.

"Kisame! What´s the meaning of this!" Itachi growled at Kisame

"Well you see Itachi-san you..." Kisame began but was interrupted by Sasuke

"ITACHI THERE YOU ARE! YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled. "NOW YOU´RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO...heh...who are you?" Sasuke paused and pointed a finger at Kisame.

"Ohh aren´t you a cute little one, ne!" Kisame said and jumped up to huge Sasuke.

"Eeewww! Leave me alone you fucking fish-man!" Sasuke said and pushed Kisame off of him.

"Now, now don´t be so rude after all I´m you´re big brothers best friend." Kisame said and pouted whit his lips. Sasuke did feel a bit guilty for binge so rude to Kisame, but he was an Uchiha and they diden´t apologise to anyone at all. Nope, no one...but he was going to make Itachi apologise to him for killing their whole clan.

_"Yes! I´m gonna make him suffer, for all he did to me! Hahahahahaaa!"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Kisame was staring at Sasuke who was smiling madly at his own thoughts. When Kisame turned around he saw that Itachi was gone!

"OH NO!" he screamed out. That made Sasuke jump up in the air, and come out of his own (sick) world. Then he noticed that Itachi was GONE!

"Holly shit we have to find him quick!" Kisame said as he shacked Sasuke violently.

"Heyhey...sssstooppp...shha...cking...mmeeee...!" Sasuke tried to say.

"DON´T YOU SEE! YOU STUPID BRAT! WE NEED TO FOUND ITACHI NOW!" Kisame screamed he was even crying. He was clearly over reacting.

"Hey what´s the rush anyway...?" Sasuke wondered.

"DON´T YOU KNOW YOU´RE OWN BROTHER? DON´T YOU SEE HOW SERIOUS THIS IS? Kisame screamed even higher than before in Sasuke´s ears.

"Could you please STOP SCREAMING INTO MY EARS!" Sasuke was now very pissed off not only was hes stupid brother gone but hes stupid brothers "best friend" who looked like a fish and smelled like one, was still here and screaming higher than Naruto himself, now this was truly more annoying than any of his fan-girls.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Talking about the devils...

"Sasuke-kun! I´ve found you!" Sakura said as she came up to Sasuke and Kisame, with Naruto behind eating ramen.

"Hello there pretty lady." Kisame said winking with one of his eyes at Sakura

"Ewww...who is the fishman?" Sakura wondered.

"Kisame." Sasuke said and then turned to Kisame." What were you talking about before?"

"Huh?" Kisame said not even looking away from Sakura

"About Itachi?" Sasuke was now very pissed off.

"Oh yeha...well, you see if Itachi don´t get ice cream, he gose insane." Kisame said as he continued staring at Sakura who was trying too hide behind Naruto. Sasuke coulden´t believe it _"Itachi is addicted to ice cream?"_ he thought. Than suddenly he had a flashback...

* * *

Flashback!

* * *

Itachi was walking along the harbour all along and enjoying an ice cream. He coulden´t survive with out his beloved ice cream, and he would make sure nothing would happen to it, yes he would protect it with his life. Itachi diden´t notice that his five year old cousin was fallowing him. The Uchiha family had taken a trip to the sea and all those relatives drived Itachi insane especially his five years old cousin that was fallowing him. 

"Can you stop fallow me!" Itachi turned around and screamed at the child (when he finally had noticed her).

"No." Was the girls answer, she took out her lollipop and continued. "You have dirty thoughts." she said and pointed at Itachi.

"No I don´t you brat, what do you know about that anyway?" He said, he was now getting angry, lucky for the girl that he had his ice cream other wise she could be dead by now.

"I know every thing." the girl said "You´re thinking about sex, and how..."

"Shut up!" Itachi said

"You´re horny…"

"SHUT UP!" Itachi screamed.

"You have sexual fantas…" the girl was cut short, and before she knew it she was dead. Iatchi had finished his ice cream and was pissed that he diden´t have more, his cousin annoyed him so he pushed her down in the water when he walked past her. Imagine his surprise when he noticed that the girl coulden´t swim and had drowned.

_" Oops...that whasen´t supposed to happen...I hope there wheren´t any witness."_ But little did Itachi, that his own brother had seen it all...

Later when Sasuke came home, he found nothing but blood and dead relatives.

"Itachi! Why, why..." he sobbed out.

"To test my strange. My ice cream strange..."was Itachi´s answer. But Sasuke diden´t listen, he was to busy with staring at "Sasuke-chan" hes precious gold fish that was lying on the floor...

* * *

End Of Flashback!

* * *

"_Hey! Wait a minute that had nothing to do with the day when Itachi killed our clan…"_ Sasuke thought to himself _"But then again it had something to do with ice cream."_ And then it hit him… 

"OH MY GOD! WE NEED TO FIND HIM BEFORE HE KILLS EVERYONE IN KONOHA!" Sasuke screamed out, then started to run of pulling Kisame with him.

"Bye, bye pretty lady..."Kisame said and winked good bye. "Call me!"

"Hell No! Sasuke don´t leave me alone with Naruto! Hes so nasty." Yelled Sakura and run after Sasuke and the fishman.

"Bhrafts wthrung fhithe mpe?" (What´s wrong with me?), Naruto asked with his mouth full of ramen. Then he too run off after the others.

Itachi had been running around for a while now, he had no idea where he was all he knew was that he needed ice cream and fast before it was too late. Then he saw an old lady sitting on an bench and feeding the birds, he jumped up to her.

"Do you have ice cream?" he asked. He got no response at all. So he tried again but this time louder.

"DO YOU HAVE ICE CREAM?" he screamed at the old lady.

"What?" the old lady said looking up to him.

"I ASKED IF YOU HAVE ANY ICE CREAM!" Iatchi screamed at the old lady again…

"What?" the old lady said.

"ICE CREAM?"

"What?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING ICE CREAM? YOU STUPID BITCH!" Itachi screamed with a vain popping out from his head.

"What?"

"Oh my god I cant believe this hag…" Itachi said sadly.

"DON´T YOU DARE WALK AROUND AND CALL CUTE OLD LADYS NAMES LIKE THAT! GET HIM GIRLS!" the old lady screamed out. Itachi was so much in shook he diden´t notice all the old ladys that came up from the bushes and began to run at him, with their sticks in the air. When he got the first hit from a stick in his head, he realised that he better run or he would get beaten up by angry old hags, and that would be kind of humiliating wouldn´t it…

Itachi had finally goten away from the old hags and he was so relived, who knew that old hags like them had such fighting spirits…

Then he saw something that made his heart jump. There on a bench was an ice cream. But the most important thing was that the ice cream was held by the most beautiful girl he ever had seen (in his eyes that is). Itachi sneaked up to her and whisperd into her ear…

"You like chocolate ice cream?"

"Whhaaa! What...where did you come from?" The girl asked.

"I should be the one asking you that, now from which heaven did you fall down from?" Obviously Itachi was trying to flirt with the poor girl.

"I don´t have time for idiots like you." she said.

"But I´m not an idiot, I´m Itachi." He said and blinked with hes left eye at her, the girl with the ice cream was disgusted.

"Eww I would never even look at someone like you, leave me alone!" She said and began to walk away fast from the guy with the straitjacket.

"NO! don´t go beautiful girl with the ice cream!" Itachi said and he did hes best to jump after her. The girl was now getting nervous never had some guy like him chased after not only her but her ice cream too. But it happen to be like this, that the girl was ice cream was addicted herself and she would never let anyone, anyone at all have her ice cream, not even the hot guy behind her in straitjacket.

"Leave me and my ice cream alone!" she begun to run away from him but Itachi diden´t give up that easily.

_"AHA! I´m gonna steal her ice cream and take her back to my home, and then were gonna get married, have a lot of sex and children and live happily ever after!"_ Itachi was proud of himself what a great idea he had thought of all by himself. Then suddenly the chase after the girl was interrupted by Sasuke and the others.

"LOOK SASUKE! YOU´RE BROTHER IS CHASING AFTER A GIRL WITH AN ICE CREAM!" Naruto yelled.

"Itachi don´t do it! Remember what happen to the last village!" Kisame said, he was running out of air and coulden´t run so fast. And that´s when it happen a giant truck ran over Itachi and the girl with the ice cream. Kisame coulden´t believe it hes best friend and hes best friends friend (who had an ice cream) had been run over by a giant truck that came out of no where oh cruel, cruel fate...

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kisame was down on his knees and held his hands up to the sky screaming, crying out all his pain for the lost Itachi and the girl with the ice cream.

"Well that´s it. I´m going home, Ta ta see you around Sasuke you too pretty lady!" He said to Sasuke and Sakura. And then walked of to his home. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura was left there looking on the croups off Itachi and the girl with the ice cream.

"Well I´m off, wanna get some ramen with me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No way! I´m going on a date with Sasuke-kun and...Hey! Where did he go!" Sakura said, then she run of to find ´her´ Sasuke-kun. Naruto took of in a fast speed to get to his precious ramen.

Sasuke had quietly sneaked of when he heard Naruto´s question and he knew how it would be like. So now when hes brother was dead he could start thinking on re-create hes clan,ne? But where to look first…he knew that it takes two to re-create a clan...

"Um...excuse me mister?" A shy voice asked him. And there on his left side was the cutest girl he ever had seen...

"I was wondering if you had seen my friend? She was last seen eating a chocolate ice cream..." The girl wondered.

_"Hmmm... I hope she dosen´t mean the girl with the ice cream that was run over by that truck wiht Itachi." _Sasuke thought to himself. "No I´ve haven´t..." But that was all Sasuke could say to the girl before she fell down to the ground unconscious.

Mean while...Itachi had a big headache, the straitjacket had come off and he had gotten his ice cream at last. Yup, he had successfully taken the ice cream from the girl right before they got hit by the giant truck.

_"Oh...the girl with the ice cream where is she?"_ Itachi thought to himself, and than he saw the unconscious girl with the ex ice cream beside him. He lifted her up (bride stile) and carried her away into the sunset...

To be continued...

* * *

There is going to be another chapter...and don´t forget to review if you whan´t to of course...But if you don´t review then there wont be more than two chapters... 

In the next chapter Sasuke gets more "flashback", who are the two girls and will Sakura ever call Kisame back...Ta ta...


End file.
